


Femslash February 3 | Secret

by starlightelixir



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Early Valentine's Gifts, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: When Weiss comes home with a box and insists that Ruby not touch it, Ruby becomes conflicted. She wants to know what’s in it, but she’s also not about to break her girlfriend’s boundaries.Source-events are over, takes place *several* years after whenever that ends.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Femslash February





	Femslash February 3 | Secret

Ruby’s curiosity would get the better of her--well, either that, or it would kill her. Whatever happened first, really.

She flopped back onto her bed in their room, her palms lightly pressing into her eyes. “Ugh, why would she even tell me not to open it?!” She groaned to herself. “Is she trying to torture me?”

She sank herself into the home-sewn quilts a little more, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to distract herself from the enticing little box that was on Weiss’s nightstand. It was a little bigger than Ruby’s hand--and, of course, it was gift-wrapped.

_ Yang and Blake aren’t home, _ She thought to herself, redirecting her gaze onto the blank ceiling.  _ So, I can’t distract myself by talking to one of them…  _ She fumbled around the bed, grasping and flipping the pillows without raising herself until she found her scroll.

If she wasn’t allowed to open it, then she would just have to text her girlfriend and guess.

_ weiss!!!!!! _

_ What? _

Well, that was a quick response.

_ whats the big secret? is it a some kind of fancy comb? perfume? a new hair piece??? _

_ It’s just an early Valentine's gift. For you. _

Ruby’s fingers stopped moving. Weiss was still typing.

_ I’ll let you open it as soon as I get home. Okay? _

_ promise? _

_ Of course. You know I’m not about to go back on my word. _

The wait for Weiss to get home was… A _little_ less agonizing. Ruby’s curiosity still burned, it still nagged her constantly, but she was relieved to know that she wouldn’t have to wait  _ too _ much longer.

When the front door opened, Ruby jumped up from the couch, rushing to Weiss and throwing her arms around her neck--it nearly toppled Weiss over, but she was quick to catch and steady herself.

It wasn’t the first time Ruby had greeted her like that, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

“Geez,” Weiss rolled her eyes--she couldn’t help but smile and pull Ruby into an even tighter hug. “At least let me get in before you go and tackle me.”

“Psh, you say that, but--” Ruby swayed a bit, her arms still around Weiss. “You just pulled me closer.”

“And? So what if I did?” She was the first one to break the hug--she pulled back, only to lean in enough to give Ruby a quick peck on the lips, and then made her way back to their room.

Of course, like a puppy, Ruby followed.

Weiss didn’t make a show of it or anything, she simply took the box from its place, and offered it to Ruby. “Here, go ahead. It’s all yours now--I just wanted to see your reaction to it.”

Ruby held her breath--she wasn’t careful when she tore into the giftwrap--she didn’t even bother keeping it in her hands, she let it fall to the floor in the ripped mess that it was fated to be.

She opened the simple white box, and… Inside was a knife. A silver folding knife with red hearts imprinted on the handle. She blinked in surprise, looking between it and Weiss, who watched her expectantly, hiding a sly smile behind her hand--her eyes shone as if to say,  _ Well, go on. What are you waiting for? _

Ruby discarded the box back onto the nightstand, taking the knife and slowly opening it, revealing a vibrant red handle.

“I’ve been wanting this for like, a year??” Ruby said, closing it. She placed it alongside its original box and sat down next to Weiss, pulling her into yet another tight hug. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” She wriggled, jostling Weiss--who only hid her face in Ruby’s shoulder and laughed.

“Oh, trust me--I  _ know  _ you’ve been wanting it for  _ awhile _ now. Sorry for keeping you in suspense.” She paused, relaxing and holding the other close. “I love you.”

“I love you, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have the same knife that's mentioned in the fic, haha. Honestly, it just looks and feels like something Ruby would want. It actually matches my Ruby cosplay really well?
> 
> Also, I wrote this with a kitten sleeping on my chest. And also when *I* was supposed to be asleep.
> 
> The day after this ("Denim") won't be posted here; it'll only be on tumblr, as it's going to be some of my ocs.


End file.
